My Adventures In The Naruto World
by KayaUchiha101
Summary: Well it all started when I was walking home and then all of a sudden a bright light comes otu of nowhere and transports me into the Naruto World! Follow me as I try to get back home without losing my insanity! Also Starring the Akatsuki!
1. Where am I?

**Yes! First story!!!! Hopefully you'll love it!!! I'll try my best to keep it as funny and exciting as possible!!!! So without further ado….ENJOY!!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

It started off as a beautiful day as I walked home from school. I was on my way home when I heard a strange noise no to far off. Being who I was, I went to investigate. I was getting closer to the strange sound, as it got louder and louder, kinda like how you read a book and the next thing you knew, your annoying little brother comes and keeps making the same noise over and over again, waiting for you to crack and throw something at him so you can get blamed and then you have to do dirty laundry as punishment, and he laughs at you while you're doing it, so can throw something else at him and get also blamed for that too……..oh wait……sorry getting off course….(laughs nervously). But anyways, I rounded a corner ready to slap whoever was making the sound, (jk!) when a bright light comes out of nowhere and blinds me!

When I recovered, I found myself in a forest, a very big forest!

"Hello?" I call, "Anyone around?" Apparently no one was around hearing me shout and I wasn't stupid enough to stay around so some guy in a hockey mask and a long knife to come and slice the crap out me, I went looking around. I wasn't walking around long, when I heard screaming in the distance. Now I'm no rocket scientist or anything, but I knew that someone was coming. So I hid behind some bushes, praying silently that whoever or whatever was coming, it wouldn't find me. I soon heard footsteps getting closer and closer, when they stopped, and it wasn't too far away from the bush I was hiding behind.

"Awww come on Deidara-senpai! You never let me do anything!" one voice said.

"That's because you ruin everything you touch! I can't let you ruin this mission Tobi!" Then next thing I heard was like a thud, like someone hitting someone on the head and them some more footsteps fading away from the spot. 'Thank God!' I silently prayed in my mind. Then something popped into my head: 'Tobi, Deidara-senpai, pie…ooooo pie…..wait don't get distracted! Those names….where have I heard them before? .......Wait that's right there from Naruto!'

"Huh? What was that?" A voice called out.

"Oh crap!" I said silently, "I really have to stop talking out loud!"

I tried thinking on how I could squeeze my way out of this one, when I was face to face with a orange mask.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking directly at me through that one little hole. Knowing how stupid Tobi could be, I thought of something real quick.

"T—The Akatsuki sent me!" I blurted out.

"The Akatsuki sent you?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"For what reasons?" he asked.

'Stop asking me so many darn questions!' I thought in my mind. I mean, come on! Wouldn't you get annoyed just because someone kept asking you questions every 5 seconds! "Because they wanted….they wanted…." 'Oh no! I can't think of anything to say!' I panicked in my head. Meanwhile, while I was in my thoughts, Tobi had jumped over the bushes, and now he was right in front of me. Oh yeah, did I mention that he stole my book bag. I immediately was snapped out of my thoughts when I had heard a crash from behind me. I quickly got up and snatched my bag away from him.

"You can't just go into someone's stuff without permission first!" I yelled. I must have scared him, because he began to coward when I started yelling. Then I remembered that he was paired with Deidara, so I could imagine Tobi getting hit a few times. I relaxed and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I'm just scared because I don't even know how I got here in the first place and I really just want to go home." I stated. I guess my words got to him because he immediately went back to his goofy self, which scared the crap out of me.

"I understand. I get hit and yelled at all the time, so it was just a reflex."

"Oh."

"Oh by the way, your name is Calimah, right? I had seen it on one of your papers and I was just wondering if that was your name." I still was kinda pissed off about him going through my stuff but I tried not to show it…much.

"Yeah, that's my name. But my friends call me Kaya."

"Oh well that's a pretty name…..HEY! I can help you get back to your home!"

"Say what!!!!" I said, shocked at his sudden remark.

"I can get help you, and probably the whole Akatsuki too!" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Could it be true? Could he really help me get back to my home? Then it thought about the last part. There was no way he could get Deidara, let alone the whole Akatsuki to help me, someone they didn't even know, back to her home. I looked directly at Tobi, and I thought I might have seen a flicker of hope (or stupidity) in his mask. Knowing I couldn't say no to an once in a lifetime opportunity like this, I sighed with my answer:

"Alright."

**Hopefully you love my first chap! Please review because this is my first story and I don't want to disappoint you already!!!!! So PLEASE review and keep reading to find out what happens next!**

**GOODBYE!!!!!!!**


	2. My Adventure Begins!

**Hi everybody!!!! My second chapter is finally up!!!! X3 I hope this chapter is as good as the last one!!! So again I say without ado…..ENJOY!!!!!!**

Chapter 2: My Adventure Begins!

'Man! I'm tired!' I thought in my head. You see, after I said "yes" to Tobi, we headed straight to the Akatsuki Headquarters. We had at least gone about 5 hrs or so and boy was I tired. I looked up ahead and saw Tobi as cheerful as ever. He didn't even look tired from what I saw.

"Can we take a break or something?" I asked him wearily. If I go on anymore I might faint!

"No. If we don't get to the Headquarters on time….Leader is going to kill us!" I gave him a look that said, "I'm gonna kill you if we don't stop!" He must have seen it or something because he said nervously:

"Okay! We'll stop for a 5 minute break and then we get back on the trail." He said. Before he could even blink, I was already on a rock, fanning myself off. And believe me when I tell you….I never run that fast in gym.

I really got tired of fanning myself with my hand, so I began to look around for anything that could give me some air. That's when I saw a very big leaf. I grabbed for it, but it seems like it was attached to something, so I started tugging at it very hard.

"Come on!!!! Me is very hot, so be a good leaf and come to me!!!!" I must have really pulled because the next thing I knew was that the leaf was not the only thing I got. I immediately was face to face with the one person that I didn't want to run into…well not yet anyway.

"Z---Z---Zetsu-san?" I said nervously. Tobi on the other hand looked very happy to see him.

"Zetsu!" He yelled, as he ran up to him. "How are you?"

"I feel like I got a headache." He stated, as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry." I said softly. When Zetsu heard me, he turned and started looking at me real hard, then turned back to Tobi. "Who is she?" He asked him.

"Oh! Zetsu meet Kaya-chan!" He said.

"**Can we eat her?**" His other side said. If you had seen me at that time, you would have seen my eyes as big as basketball. (Okay maybe not that big, but you get the idea.)

"Oh no Zetsu, you can't eat her, but she needs help getting back home."

"Back…home?" Zetsu said, with a puzzled look. Tobi was about to answer, but I stepped in front of him.

"I'll explain it." I said. I took a deep breath and began my story. "You see it began….."

(**Five hours later**)

"….And that's how I got here." I said.

"You didn't have to repeat the whole story 5 times in a row." Zetsu said.

"Oh well…..I guess I'm kinda nervous meeting you." I looked over at Tobi, who had fallen asleep on the third time I repeated my story. I picked up a rock and flung at his head, which woke him up.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You feel asleep." I answered.

"Come on Tobi. Leader is waiting. And bring your friend. I'll see what I can do." He said, before turning and soon was walking away. Tobi quickly got up and began to follow Zetsu, but soon stopped and turn back to me, who was as still as a statue. I was thinking about what Zetsu said. I probably had to meet Leader….THE LEADER…..PEIN!!!! Of all people, I had to meet him. I mean, come on! I just got here and now I'm about to die here now too. That's when I notice Tobi waving a hand in front of my face. I immediately hit him dead straight in the face, because of my reflex. You see since my friend, Kevin, has been popping in front of my face lately, I just punch in the face and now it has become quite the habit. I rushed over to Tobi, who was now rubbing his face.

"I'm soooooooooooo sorry Tobi!!!!!!!"

"It's okay. Come on we'll lose Zetsu if we keep on lollygagging." He said, pulling along with him to catch up with Zetsu. I on the other hand, was thinking about meeting the dreadful, powerful, and can-kill-you-in-an-instant, PEIN……

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I have been sooooo busy with my Black History Program at my school. I want to say thank-you to Gothgirl-narutofan and ****Anorise () for your e-mails and reviews. PLEASE again review and give me some ideas to torture the Akatsuki with. Again THANK-YOU and read and review and look forward to my next chapter!!!!  
GOODBYE!!!!!**


	3. Meeting The Akatsuki

**HI EVERYBODY!!! Today I have a special treat for all of you! I have captured Kisame and Itachi for your pleasure.**

**Kisame: What the… how did we end up here?**

**Me: Because I brought you here?**

**Itachi: Who are you?**

**Me: Oh you'll find out soon enough….so anyway when you want to review, just put in a little truth or dare and I'll make them do it!!XD I'll also try to bring the other Akatsuki members here too!!!**

**Kisame: OH NO!!! Run you guys!!! RRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Quiet you!!!! (Hits Kisame in the head) SO remember to put a truth or dare in your review!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Akatsuki

"Finally were here!" I shouted as I ran for the entrance. I just barely survive being eaten and almost bored to death. I barely made to the entrance when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw the Sand-ninja himself, Sasori, right in front of me.

"Who are you?" He asked me bluntly. But before Sasori had a chance to say "WHAT THE???!!!" I had hugged him. Now you may be thinking "This is the end for our main hero." But boy, all of you who are thinking that are so WRONG!!! Sasori actually was just standing there in shock from my hug. I back away when Tobi and Zetsu came behind me.

"What's wrong with Sasori?" Zetsu asked.

"I gave him a hug."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it!!!"

"Whatever." Meanwhile Tobi was examining Sasori from head to toe. Then he gasped and started yelling. I and Zetsu turns towards him and Zetsu asked what was wrong.

"I think Kaya broke Sasori!!!!" He yelled. Then next thing I knew, Tobi had got flung across the yard.

"She didn't break me you idiot." Sasori retorted softly. Then he turned to me and smiled. "It has certainly been awhile since someone had the guts to even try to hug me." I felt the blush creep up against my cheeks. Then Sasori said:

"You must be the "girl" that Leader has told us about." When I heard that, I nearly fainted. But I gained my composure to answer. "Really?"

"Yes. Leader had informed us head on that there would be a hyper-active girl coming with Tobi and Zetsu."  
"Hey! I'm not hyper all the time….except when I have sugar. (YAY SUGAR!!!!!! XD)" Sasori gave me a nervous glance, but then his face turned back to his normal composure.

"Well, I'm supposed to escort you in."

"Okay!" So I, along with Tobi and Zetsu, followed Sasori down a long corridor. Along the way, I saw many pictures and I found Waldo! (Say Hi Waldo! Waldo: Hi. Can I leave now? Me: No.) So like I was saying, I followed Sasori until we came into a gigantic room. It was very dark, and if it wasn't for the torches hanging on the wall, I probably would have fallen over my own 2 feet! As I was walking, I notice the other Akatsuki members in the room. It was like I had a zit on my head or something, because by the way they just stopped what they were doing and started staring at me, it made me feel like jello. That's when I saw him….ITACHI UCHIHA!!(Did I have I mention that I have a huge obsession with Itachi? If I didn't, please feel free to read my profile.) He was standing up against the wall, looking as cool as ever. I felt my heart do the Macarena in my stomach when I laid eyes on him. And again before Itachi could look over at me, I had clung myself to his waist. Now you guys may be saying "This is it. There's no way she could survive this one. The last one was just a fluke but this time she's dead." Well all of you who are thinking that are soooooooooo WRONG!!!!! At first Itachi just stood there, then he pushed me off of him gently. I looked up and saw him staring me coldly with his Sharigan.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

"The name is Kaya." I answered.

"Oh so you're the one who I heard so much about." When he said those words, I nearly floated all the way to the ceiling. 'He heard about me!!!!!' I kept saying in my head. (Yes I'm an Itachi fangirl, DEAL WITH IT!!!!!) Too bad though that Tobi had to butt in on our 5 second conversation.

"Come on Kaya! Leader is waiting!" He said, pulling me back to reality and also to Leader's Quarters. I suddenly began to get nervous, and a little bit hungry, as we got closer to Pein. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest as with each footstep I took. Then next thing I knew was we stopped in a very large room. Then I heard a voice said:

"You must be the girl I heard so much about." Pein said darkly. I looked around the room, scanning for the source of the voice, and found Pein in the far corner of the room, with his back up against the wall. I noticed that he had his arms crossed over his chest, and his orange hair was dangling over his shoulder. I immediately spoke.

"And you must be the Pein I heard about." I answered jokily. But I don't think he took it as a joke by the look on his face. He looked very shocked that I knew his name, and then his face turned very dark and menacing. He began to advance towards me, and with each footstep he took, I knew that I was one step closer to my doom……

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of the story so far boys?**

**Itachi: I think it's okay.**

**Kisame: I hope Leader kills you in the next chapter….**

**Me: Quiet You!!!!!! (Again hits Kisame in the head.) So review and remember gives me some ideas and some truth or dares!**

**Kisame: And PLEASE get some help!!!**

**Me: Didn't I say "QUIET YOU!!!!" (Hits Kisame in the head for the third time.) Read and review!!!!**

**GOODBYE!!!!!**


	4. Becoming a Member

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me so long! I had a lot to do, a whole lot about my new story "T or D: Naruto Style!" Also Kevin sends a message saying that he wants chicken.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Chapter 4: Becoming a Member

I watched as Pein walked slowly towards me. I could feel my heart banging against my chest with each step he took. For all I know, my heart probably had burst out and now was heading for the exit. But I wasn't paying attention to any of that, for my eyes were fixed on Pein. He stared at me very coldly with his dark eyes. It felt like someone had placed me in superglue, because I sure wasn't going anywhere at that moment. Pein stopped right in front of me, staring at me very hard. He lifted up his hands and I closed eyes, waiting for the impact that would send me to my doom. (For all of you that said I was going to die might be right about this one.) But the impact never did come. I opened my eyes and before me were an Akatsuki cloak and a ring. (Hah! All of you who thought I was going to die this time were soooooooooo WRONG!!!) I stared dumbfounded at Pein, and then I looked back at the cloak and ring, then back at Pein. He must have noticed the confused look on my face, because then he spoke:

"I want you to join the Akatsuki." My chin must have hit the ceiling after he said those words, because I know this wasn't just right.

"W—Wait! No that can't be right! No…death traps or to see if I can actually fight or anything of the sort?!?"

"No." He answered quickly. He shoved the cloak and ring into my hands and said, "You be under the supervision of Itachi and Kisame for right now. Itachi will train you on genjustu and Kisame will train in taijustu."

"What about ninjustu?" I asked him.

"I'll leave it up to both of them to teach you that. You are dismissed." He said, as he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" I called out. "What is my purpose in here in the first place?!?" But only silence answered. I sighed as I headed to the entrance. I glanced one more time at the ring and Akatsuki cloak in my hands, and then I headed out the door.

Light shone in front of my eyes, as I step out Leader's room. Nobody was around, so I did anything a normal Naruto fangirl would do: Look around. I headed down a long hallway, looking at pictures and out the windows for a glance. I even tried going through one of the doors, but it seemed locked. I soon ended up where all the Akatsuki members' rooms were. I smiled an evil grin as I sneaked down the hall. I stopped in front of a blue door and I checked to see if the door was locked. Luckily for me, it was unlocked so I went in. I went into the room, which was blue from head to toe. 'Must be Kisame's room.' I thought to myself. I went over to the king-sized bed and sat down, which was a water-bed. I jumped up and down on it for few minutes before getting bored and started looking at the things on his drawer. I noticed a picture of him and six other people. I recognized one of them as Zabuza, and I guessed the other five were the members of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Village Hidden in the Mist. That's when the door crept open and a saw the shark-man himself, preparing to eat a fishcake. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then asked:

"Who are you?"

"Kaya." I answered quickly

"Oh so you're the one Itachi was talking about earlier." Again when I heard that Itachi was talking about me, I nearly fainted. Kisame stared at me again and said. "You are the one me and Itachi have to teach, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh." He answered, before biting into his fishcake. Everything was silent for a minute. I stared at him real hard, trying to figure out how in the world he breathes without being under water. And before I knew it, the question blurted right out of me.

"Were you born like that?" I looked at his surprised face and I knew I shouldn't have said that. "That came out wrong." I silently said.

"It's okay. No I wasn't like this when I was born, but once I got Samehada, it turned my skin into a shark's skin." (really I don't know if that's true or not…I just thought it up.) I smiled at him and he gave me one of his evil grins. I decided, since it was getting dark, to turn in for the night.' I'll just get to know everyone else tomorrow.' I thought silently in my head. After asking where my room was, I silently snuck into my room. I hanged my cloak on the chair by my bed, and put the ring on my desk. I crawled quickly into the bed and dozed off to sleep.

The next day, I was woken up by someone shaking me on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and my eyes met the Sharigan of Itachi Uchiha. At first I was surprised to find him in my room, but then when he spoke, I was pushed out of my thoughts.

"Get up. It's time to train." He said as he headed out the door. I looked over at my clock, which read 3:00am. I sighed as I got of bed to start my day of training.


	5. Training Day?

**Hey everybody sorry about the long wait!!! I'm getting ready for graduation soooooooo I have been very busy lately. Now that summer is almost here, I'll try to update more often so you won't have to wait long OK? Ok well here is chapter 5:**

Chapter 5: Training Day?

"I hate waking up early…" I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed. I was on my way to the shower thinking why in the world I was training at _3:00am _in the morning! When I was roughly woken out of my sleep by Itachi, I immediately was in the mood to tear his beautiful face off! I really do not like getting waked up in the morning, especially at _3:00am_! But I calmed down and decided that the best thing to do was follow orders. I didn't want to do die just yet…

So I headed for the shower and it took me at least 2 min to actually wake up and turn the shower on, then, it took me 10 min to wash up and finally, it took me 1.5 milliseconds to trip and fall out of the tub. I rubbed my head slightly as I picked myself up from the wet-tiled floor. I got up and headed out the door, about to get my clothes when I gasped…..My clothes were missing! I started panicking as I searched everywhere for the missing clothes wear. That's when I noticed a little note on my bed. I picked it up and by the way it was written, I could tell Itachi had written it. The note read:

_Dear Girl, _

_I have taken your clothes while you were in the shower. There are some new clothes hanging in the closet for you. After you have changed and do whatever you girls do, meet me and Kisame outside in the training area. You have 5 min or there will be sever punishments._

_-Itachi U. _I looked over the note one more time before I threw it on the floor. _"Girl"! _I have a name you know!" I said under my breath. "_Sever Punishments."_ I'm sooooo scared!" I said as I headed to the closet. I opened it and I found a sleek black T-shirt and pants combo, hanging ever so neatly on the rack. I picked it out and examined it from top to bottom before putting it on. I went to the tiny dresser beside my bed and picked up my brush. I put my long hair in a neat ponytail and headed out my door.  
I didn't know my place around there yet, so I started walking around the giant Headquarters. I managed to find the entrance and I stepped outside. The air was nice and clean as I took a big gulped of it. I took my time to look at my surroundings, and boy was it beautiful! I gazed at the beautiful sky and the little critters running around. I sighed at the scene before me.

"_Why would the Akatsuki have such a beautiful place if they are the most dangerous people in the world?" _ I wondered to myself, pacing back and forth through the field. I was so busy pondering, that I didn't noticed the beautiful scenery changing. I stop pacing when I noticed the smell of death approaching. "I'm not supposed to go to hell yet." I said, looking around me.

That's when I noticed the soft green grass wasn't green anymore, and the sky had turned into a crimson red. I backed up a few steps and stepped on something soft. I looked down and below me was the little critters I saw earlier……except the wasn't alive…….and the was covered in blood…….and did I mention they were DEAD!!!!!! I gasped and fell backwards on the hard ground with the dead critters in front of me. "This is like Happy Tree Friends; only creepier…….and Flippy isn't around so I can smother him." I said quietly. That's when I heard a faint chuckle in the air. _"How do you like my illusion, hm? Kinda makes you want to scream?" _ It asked.

"Hey, if you want to scare me…" I said, "Then you do betterthan dead animals!"

"_Very well."_ It responded softly. Then the whole scene changed around me. Then I was in a room with nothing but a window. It was pitched black, so it was hard to see anything. Then I felt someone besides me, fanning his/hers breath on my neck. _"Let's just see what's in that large head of yours, shall we?" _

"I wouldn't do that if I was you! You might find some very disturbing things in there!"**(Not that way you pervs!!!!!!)**

"_Well, let's just see how disturbing it is."_

"Ok…" I said, sighing under my breath, "It's your funeral." So again the room changed around me, changing through scene after scene from my memories. Like how I met Kevin, to when I almost died trying to get my BIG German shepherd in the house. Then suddenly it stopped on a scene, which I rather try to forget.

"Not this one!" I moaned

"_Then this is the perfect one." _ The voice replied.

_(Flashback time!!)_

_I was sitting at my desk, scheming on how to make my friend, Kevin, life more worse when the door to my classroom went open. It was our principal, looking as grim as ever. "Calimah, may have a word from you?" She commanded, not ask. I looked up at her and then around the room, making sure she wasn't confusing with someone else. Then I turned back to her and mouthed "Me?" at her._

"_Yes you miss."_

_Kevin, who had been paying attention to when our principal first walked into the room, smirked at my distress._

"_Ooooooo. You are soooooooooo busted!!!" He sad mockingly. I gave him one of my sideways stares that said "Shut up or you WILL die!!!!" but Kevin shrugged it off and gave me in return, one of his goofy grins. I sighed and got up and headed to the door, where my principal was waiting._

"_Can't you just take Kevin?!?" I whispered to her. She shook her head "No." and escorted me out the door. I sighed as I followed her down the hall and into the principal office __**(aka the Torture Room)**__. I immediately waited for her stern voice to start banging like a hammer._

"_Calimah…now this has been the third time this week that you have been called into my office."_

"_I know but I can explain—"_

"_Calimah…you know well enough that bringing an animal into the school is a hazard."_

"_I know. But Itachi has no one to look after him while I'm at school. I didn't know what else to do."_

"_Ms. Reynolds, I can understand that well enough, but it's not the animal that I'm worried about, it's the animal itself! For God's sake, it's a weasel!"_

"_Well, Itachi, in my view, is a human being, and I will protect him! He is the love of my life, the candle of my fire, and the whipped cream on my cherry pie. He's that soft, gooshie thing that holds my sanity together! And no matter what you people say……he will be treated as such!"_

_(End Flashback)_

But before it continued anymore, the scene faded away. Then the whole area around me changed back to the field that I was in. But this time, I had a feeling it was real. I looked besides me and just as I predicted, standing like he saw a ghost….was Itachi. His eyes were widened and his mouth was agape a little. His skin was as pale as a zombie and his hair was standing on end.

"That's what you get for snooping in someone's thoughts." I said, a huge grin plastered across my face. At that very moment, Kisame showed up and one look at my huge grin, and Itachi's pale face, he knew something had happened.

"I….I don't want to even know what happened." He said. He went over to Itachi and began to shake to him real hard. Itachi was instantly pulled out of his trance and his face calmed a little bit.

"Itachi…you ok?" Kisame asked. Itachi closed his eyes and calmly walked pass Kisame. He stopped and glanced back at me. "You are dismissed for today. You may be a bit more of a challenge than I thought." He said before walking away. Kisame gave me a look that said "Ok. That was awkward." And hurried to catch up with Itachi. I sighed before following.

"Guess that means back to bed." I looked up at the early morning sky one more time, before heading back into the Akatsuki Head Quarters.

**Well how was it? I hope that was OK ^^. I really promise to do more better if I have seemed to keep you waiting for so long. Don't lose faith in me yet! And also I'm having a bit of a writer's block with story and another one I might try to create. So here is what I'm to do….I'll let you decide! Please help me out with some ideas for my story and also for of I might make another. So here are my ideas:**

**Whispers of the Wind****-**_** What happens when Kyo and his friends run into a mysterious stranger who wants to win Yuya's heart? Will Kyo just stand by and let her be taken away, or will he man up and tell her his feelings? KyoxYuya **_

**Dangerous Hearts ****– **_**Kaya Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha's around, searches for her past. Will she find it or in the process find something else instead? ItachixOC**_

**Is This the End?**_** –It has been 30 years, Saya has awakened, and finally Haji and her can be together. But what's this? Solomon is alive? And he wants Saya back? Will Saya be with Haji, or will Solomon take her away from him? SayaxHaji**_

**Ok well that's my ideas! So give me your thoughts and hopefully more chapters will be on their way. And I also mean for my other story too ^^! See Ya!!!!!**


	6. Questions

**Hey Everybody!!! I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far!!! I hope that you will review and give me your thoughts about my three stories!!! So…anyways…enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 6: Questions

"Man! That was a good nap!" I said to myself. I had just woken up from my nap that I took earlier after my so-called "training". I look around my room staring at the colorless things in front of me.

"_Wow. Now that I really attention to it…My room needs a makeover!" _ I thought in my head. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I was finishing my morning routines when a loud bang came from downstairs. "Now what?!?" I said as hurried out the room. I immediately ran into Sasori on the way down.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked at me real hard before closing his eyes. He sighed quietly before answering. "Probably Deidara trying to cook…again…" I looked at him before I asked, "What do you mean "Again"?" He opened his eyes and looked at me with a look that said "You sure you want to know?" before he sighed again. He turned towards the stairs and replied:

"You'll find out when you go downstairs." I looked at him, puzzled at what he said. But I decided not to bother him anymore and headed down the stairs to have a look.

When I went down there, the living room was looking normal enough, so I thought it couldn't be that bad and I headed straight into the kitchen with ease. But boy was I wrong! The whole kitchen looked like a tornado had devoured the whole room and had vomited it back up. I examined the whole room, from pancakes on top of the ceiling, to the smoking stove. And there in the middle of it all was Deidara, looking as surprised as a girl at her own surprised birthday party. He had pancake batter and eggs whites in his hair, with what I think was butter on his Akatsuki cloak.

"What happened in here?" I asked him, probably surprising him with my sudden question. He turned towards me and looked at me real hard, staring at me with those light-blue eyes of his. He studied me like as if he was trying to remember something. I was getting pretty annoyed that he didn't answered my question, so I said:

"Wanna take a picture or something?" This time he answered.

"Who are you?" But before I could answer, two more people entered the room.

"Holy Jashin! Deidara not again!" He said. I immediately gasped at the sudden outburst. But I quickly recovered from it…and leaped on the person.  
"HIDAN!!!" I screamed, connecting me around his waist. I could tell that he might have been surprised with sudden action, but it wasn't long before he started yelling. ´"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??! AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" He retorted quickly. I disconnected myself from around him and held out my hand. "The name is Kaya." He stared at me and then his gaze fell onto Deidara. Deidara shrugged his shoulders at him. "I don't know her either." He responded. I looked over at him and decided to ask him my question again. "What happened in here?"

"…I tried to…cook…" he answered quietly. I could tell he was a little embarrassed saying that to a girl and I took pity on him. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we all make mistakes, but if you wanted to cook, you could have called me. And by the way this room looks…I say you need some real help." He nodded at me and I smiled in response. So about 10 min later, we had the whole kitchen back to the way it was supposed to look, and about 20 min later, we had the whole kitchen table filled with delicious food.

"Glad that's over." I sighed. I looked over at Deidara, who was cleaning the pots. I walked over to him and decided to lend him a hand.

"You are not from around here, are you?" He asked, handing me a dish.

"No." I replied quickly.

"How did you get here?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't ya?" I said, slightly annoyed. He senses my change in my tone and replied: "Sorry. Just curious." I gave him a sideway glance and nodded in response. "It's ok. I know." I said. But before we could continue with our conversation, Kisame entered the room. "Good morning." I called sleepily. I looked over at him and noticed that he look like something had chewed him up and spitted him right back out.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Itachi had me do some errands since this morning. He kinda upset that you broke through his technique. And speaking of which, he wants to speak to you." He replied. I stared at him and before he could blink, I was out the door. I went through the living room and up the stairs. I went down a long hallway, before coming to his door. I knocked softly and could hear his voice say "come in." I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. I found Itachi lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Without even looking at me, he said:

"Sit down." I immediately sat down in a chair by his bed. He turned his gaze upon me and stared at me for a minute. It was like he trying to figure out something he couldn't solve. Then adverted his gaze to me

"You are not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Where do you come from?"

"What is this twenty questions or something?!?" I barked, getting a little annoyed. He stared at me for what seem like forever, and then he sighed heavily. He lifted himself out of the bed and begins walking to his closet. He began to rummage through some clothes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out black t shirt and some pants and threw them at me.

"Here" he said, "Use these for now on."

"But don't I already have this outfit?" I asked him.

"For now use them, they have weights in them. You will need them for training tomorrow." He answered, and then he went to the door and opens it. "You are dismissed." I stared at him in his seat for about a minute, got out of my chair, and walked out the door. I heard the door close behind me and I sighed to myself.

"So much for bonding."

**That's the end. Sorry for the long wait and please answer my question from the previous chapter! I would appreciate it. So again sorry and I'll make more chapters real soon.**


End file.
